lafamiliapeluchefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Archivo:Dragon Dumplings - Kung Fu Panda, Chinese New Year, Feast of Fiction Ep. 5
Descripción RT: http://bit.ly/ACKGGU Facebook: http://on.fb.me/xiJUpH Dragon Sized Dumplings: Dumpling and dough ingredients: 9 shrimp 2 stalks of green onion 1 inch (2.54 cm) of ginger root 1 1/2 cups (350mL) celery (blanched and processed) 3/4 lb (335g) ground beef 2 1/2 (595 mL) cups of flour 1/4 cup (60 mL) vegetable oil 1 tbsp (15 mL) soy sauce 1 cup (240 mL) bamboo shoots 1 tbsp (15 mL) of Panda brand Oyster sauce 2 tsp (10 mL) of salt Dipping sauce ingredients: 1 part Black rice vinegar 2 parts Soy Sauce 1 part Sesame oil Dumpling filling: - Mince the green onions and ginger - Butterfly the shrimp and dice into small bits - Dice the bamboo shoots - Squeeze out the liquid from the blanched and food processed celery into a large mixing bowl onto the ground beef - Add in ginger and green and onion to mixture and stir until liquid has been soaked up - Add vegetable oil, soy sauce, oyster sauce, salt, shrimp, and bamboo shoots - Mix thoroughly - Pour in remaining celery and continue to mix ingredients in Dumpling dough: - Mix the flour with one cup (240mL) of warm water. Stir and knead until combined. Cover and let sit overnight. - Cut dough into slices and roll out into tubes - Cut off small sections of the dough, one per each dumpling - Flour your working surface - Press dough out onto surface, with a rolling pin, work your way around the dough and flatten it into a small circle. Make it as thin and flat as possible Creating the dumpling: - Dollop out a small amount of mixture onto the dumpling - Take one side of the dough and fold it over the dumpling. Carefully work your way around both edges, being careful to not press any mixture between the folds - When you've finished, close off the seams one more time for extra security. - Follow the same steps to create a massive dragon dumpling, except when closing this off, take one side and begin working clockwise or counterclockwise from that spot, folding the dough over itself until you've wrapped it entirely. Cooking the dumpling: - For regular dumplings, bring a pot of water to boil and drop them in. - They will be ready when they float to the top and have small wrinkles in them and are slightly transparent - For dragon sized dumplings, pour water into a steamer and place the dumpling on top of a bed of lettuce on a ceramic plate. - Bring the water to a boil and place the dumpling inside, closing the lid. Let it steam for 15-20 minutes. Making dipping sauce: - Combine 1 parts black rice vinegar, 2 parts soy sauce, and 1 part sesame oil. Mix together. - To add extra spiciness, try stirring in some red chili paste. Serve hot and eat up! Happy new year! Send us things! Feast of Fiction PO Box 862272 Los Angeles, CA 90086 Merch: http://www.districtlines.com/jimmy Twitter: http://www.twitter.com/FeastOfFiction http://www.twitter.com/jfwong http://www.twitter.com/ashleyquiz Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/FeastOfFiction http://www.facebook.com/therealjimmy Categoría:Vídeos